The Weakend World
by JadeDragoon393
Summary: What happenes When Laguna goes mad? He destorys Balamb Garden thats what. Who is Laguna's mother. Well ull find out. In this story portal is connecting FF8 and FF7. What Hell breaks out?
1. The Balamb Invasion

CHAPTER 1 THE BALAMB INVASION  
"Run! Run! Run!" Laguna Loire commanded the Galbadian army.  
Soldiers ran across the bloody battlefield dropping like flies.  
"Laguna, stop!" his best buddies Kiros and Ward yelled behind him over the noise.  
"Never!" Laguna cried. "I'm sending all our troops into Balamb to get me Seifer. I'll never live it down that he killed Raine before my very eyes! I loved Raine! She was my only lover! She was my wife!"  
Laguna ran into the battlefield and fired round after round of bullets at the SeeD. They were no match for the galbadian army. The army outnumbered Balamb 5 to 1. But only some people were good enough to fight Laguna.  
Squall Leonhart also teared through the battle. He sliced up his enemies with the mighty gunblade. An extremely hard weapon to wield.  
"Laguna stop!" Squall yelled 20 feet away from Laguna Loire.  
"I control the Galbadia army now. The country assigned me to. I'm not letting my guard down!"  
"Then I'm gonna have to fight you Laguna!"  
Squall raced forward but Laguna had the much bigger advantage because he had a long-range weapon. He shot the gun and he nailed Squall in the chest. Squall fell to the ground.  
The doors to Balamb were now open. Galbadia had gotten through Balamb's lines.  
Kiros, Ward, and Laguna raced into Balamb garden.  
"We're with you all the way Laguna!" Kiros and Ward yelled together.  
Laguna saw his friends Zell, Irvine, Rinoa, and Selphie riding down the glass elevator ready for battle. Laguna fired his gun at the elevator. He hit the glass and it shattered. Rinoa fell to the ground clutching her shoulder.  
Irvine with a big smirk on his face aimed his shotgun at Laguna. Being a sharpshooter and being this close Irvine shot was sure to be a success. Irvine fired. The bullet shattered through the rest of the elevator glass. Laguna saw that coming though. He had no time to duck, but his gun had been in front of his face shooting at the elevator. The bullet hit Laguna's gun and it tore off part of Laguna's right hand. Knelt on one knee clutching his hand, his machine gun lying on the ground.  
Kiros and Ward ran up to the ladder that led up to the second floor. Laguna rolled into a corner to avoid the rest Irvine's shots. Once Kiros and Ward got to the second floor they headed to the elevator shaft. Ward drove his large harpoon intro the iron doors and used it as a crow bar to pry them open. Kiros jumped down to the elevator. With his Katals, two blades lying on his wrists wrapped around his arms, he cut the wire to the elevator. Kiros held on to one wire and as the elevator went down Kiros went up. Before the cable got to the pulley Kiros let go and jumped onto the second story tile. When the elevator hit everyone in it slumped to the ground. There was no explosion; it wasn't up high enough to make one.  
Quistis Trepe, the headmasters Edea and Cid, and the 2nd in command of Balamb Xu, ran from out of the dormitories. Kiros and Ward jumped in front of them. They had hostages. Important ones too. Kiros and Ward led Cid, Edea, Xu, and Quistis, to their Garden ship.   
"Where's Seifer!" Laguna yelled to Kiros and Ward as they were walking out the door.  
"I don't know!" Kiros yelled back.  
"Quistis!" Laguna yelled. Quistis was also one of Laguna's friends. "Where's Seifer!"  
Kiros put one of his blades to her throat. "At the Fire Cavern east of here. He is taking the SeeD test. Nida is with him."  
"Thank you," Laguna yelled.  
Laguna had the Galbadian army retreat. Packing their motorcycles, parasails, and homes back on the ship, they left.  
Squall slowly stood up. He looked down at his chest. His Lionheart necklace lay there. It stopped the bullet from hitting Squall. He lifted up his shirt and checked his chest. The necklace left a bruise. The bruise was bleeding.  
Squall walked inside to find a bloody mess. Dr. Kadowki, the doctor of Balamb walked out.   
"Squall!" She yelled. "I thought I was the only one left alive!"  
"Don't worry not everyone is dead. Squall replied.  
Squall saw his friends in the elevator. His face went pale. He ran over there to find them all slumped to the ground. Rinoa's shoulder bleeding. There was shattered glass everywhere. Dr. Kadowki walked over there.  
"My friends right here are the best SeeD in Garden" Squall Said to the Doctor. "We need to help them first."  
Squall and Dr. Kadowki carried their bodies to the Infirmary.   
"Where did Laguna go?" Squall asked.  
"He was headed to the Fire Cavern to get Seifer. Nida was with Seifer." Dr. Kadowki replied.  
Squall turned to walk out the door.  
"No Squall," a voice said.  
Squall turned around to find Zell sitting up and punching the sir.  
"I need to go with you" Zell said.  
"You're crazy," Dr. Kadowki said. "I need to heal you first."  
"I'm fine now," Zell said cracking his neck. "When we save Seifer and Nida they are gonna owe us. Squall Seifer will be at our mercy, he'll be in dept, in check, he'll... have to be nice to us."  
"It's up to you Zell," Squall said. "Can you make it?"  
"Damn strait I can."  
"Then let's go."  
  
Squall and Zell exited Balamb and walked down the paved street. As soon as they got to the bend that led to Balamb City they went to their left. As they approached the Fire Cavern they saw the Galbadia army lined up and ready to enter.  
"Laguna stop!" Zell yelled.  
Laguna, Kiros, and Ward turned around.  
"There's no stopping us now!" Ward yelled.  
Zell and Squall raced forward.  
"Don't you guys or I'm gonna have to kill you!" Laguna yelled.  
Seifer and Nida suddenly ran out of the Fire Cave.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Laguna yelled raising his machine gun in the air.  
"Not tonight Chicken-Wuss!" Seifer yelled.  
"Hey that's my name!" Zell yelled to Seifer.  
"We out number you all 60 to 4," Laguna said.  
"Yeah but with Ifrit and the GF Squall got from Ultemecia we out number you guys 20 to 1," Nida said threateningly. "Summon it Squall!"  
Ifrit came out of the Fire Cave and blew a flame into the air.  
Squall concentrated on the Sorceress' GF The Apocalypse. The giant horns and muscular figure The Apocalypse showed up behind Squall.  
The Apocalypse flew up into the air and came crashing down on about 200 Galbadian soldiers. Sifer and Nida came crashing through the remaining forty and Ifrit picked up Laguna, Kiros, and Ward.  
Soon it was only Ifrit, The Apocalypse, Squall, Zell, Seifer, Nida, Laguna, Kiros, and Ward.  
"It is a shame Squall," Laguna said. "Did you know who my mother was? My mother was Ultemecia. I created The Apocalypse. Now it's time for you to die."  
The Apocalypse stood up and reeled its fists back; in seconds it would pound Squall and Zell into the ground.  
"Laguna, let's not make this a war."  
"You stood against me Squall! Now I will make it a war." Laguna replied.  
"Not you," Zell said. "Squall, Seifer, Nida, and I, are gonna make this a war."  
Zell concentrated for a few seconds, Laguna not knowing what he was going to do held The Apocalypse from attacking.  
Suddenly the ground rose up. Everyone was lifted. It was the mighty GF Eden. Underneath Eden rose Jumbo Cactuar, Leviathan, Bahamut, and Quezoctl.  
Squall understood it now. Squall summoned Shiva, Gilgamesh, Carbuncle, and The Brothers.  
Seifer and Nida got it too. Seifer summoned Alexander, Siren, Pandemonia, and Cerberus. Nida summoned Diablo, Doomtrain, and Tonberry King.  
"What are the odds now Laguna?" Zell asked.  
Diablos, Bahamut, and Gilgamesh leaped on The Apocalypse. The Apocalypse had a hard time getting them off but in the mean time Shiva and Quezoctl were boosting up. Shiva let out a huge ice chill and Quezoctl let out a huge Thunder Storm. The Apocalypse fell off Eden and The GFs on top of it got away. Eden came crashing down on the Apocalypse. All the GFs disappeared except for Ifrit. He still had a grip on Kiros, Ward, and Laguna.  
"I'm still gonna kill you Seifer!" Laguna yelled. 'When you entered the time compressed world Squall you disrupted everything. I led you in there to fight my mother because I was sure you would get yourself killed. My mother is dead now! There is only one person who can bring her back to life. Since you disrupted the Time Compressed World you brought the almighty Sephiroth back to life! Sephiroth!"  
A huge portal formed in the sky and a man with long silver hair flew out. He had a six-foot blade in his hand called a Musame. Sephiroth open his arms and his long black trench coat billowed in the wind. Sephiroth lifted a piece out of the ground forming a hole. Out of the hole rose Ultemecia.  
"I am goin to kill you SeeD!" Ultemecia yelled.  
Sephiroth flew down to her and landed next to her.  
Ultemecia gloated and laughed. She made a fireball in her hands and aimed at Seifer, Squall, Nida, and Zell.  
Suddenly the Ragnarok flew behind her.   
"Who is that!" Zell yelled looking up at the Ragnarok.  
The Ragnarok turned around and drove itself into Ultemecia. Blowing her back into the portal before she could throw her fireball. Two men parachuted out of the Ragnarok as it went back through the portal. It was Rinoa's friends Zone and Watts. They took off the parachutes and stared at Sephiroth.  
Another being flew through the portal. It was a blond spikey-haired kid. He had a purple outfit on and a thick sword in his hand. He came down and sliced Sephiroth in half.  
"Who are you?" Squall asked the blonde haired man.  
"The name's Cloud," the blonde haired man. "Sephiroth lived in that portal. When you entered it you revived him. I killed him, but since you opened it I got to avenge my girlfriend's life again. Please don't mind me, but I need to go. Sephiroth was born into this dimension. I have killed him again but I need to get back to my friends. Whenever you need me summon Laguna. I am a powerful Materia keeper. I can make Materia. I am giving you the Laguna summon. That will call me to your world. Until then, goodbye."  
Ifrit opened his hands and let Laguna, Kiros, and Ward fall to the ground.  
Squall and Seifer walked over to the three. Squall slashed Kiros and Ward in half and Seifer spoke to Laguna.  
"I killed Raine because Raine was Ultemecia." Seifer told him.  
"How do you know that! Ultemecia is my mother I wouldn't marry my mother!" Laguna yelled back.  
Ultemecia transformed herself," Seifer informed Laguna.  
"How do you know that!?" Laguna asked.  
"I was under your mother's spell once, I know what she looks like on the inside. I could see right through her."  
"You're lying!" Laguna yelled.  
"No I'm not," Seifer said quietly.  
With that Seifer brought his sword down into Laguna's back. Laguna slumped to the ground.  
Seifer, Squall, Nida, and Zell headed back to Balamb.  
  
2 months later...  
  
"We finally got the SeeD welcoming party," Zell said. "Since Quistis, Xu, Cid, and Edea were murdered by Galbadia it took us a long time to get everything strait."  
Seifer in his new SeeD uniform walked over to Squall. "Let bye gones be bye gones," Seifer said holding out his hand.  
Squall accepted the handshake. Seifer then turned to Zell.  
"How about you and me take a week off from Balamb and head to Fisherman's Horizon?" Seifer told Zell.  
"Sounds good," Zell replied.  
There weren't a lot of students there because most of them were killed, but Balamb saved most of it's students because Trabia Garden was able to get there quick enough. Many SeeD died though. Squall's only living friends were Zell, Rinoa, Nida, Seifer, Selphie, and Quistis. Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine were killed though.  
Rinoa walked up to Squall and gave him a hard kiss on the lips.   
"It's been a while Rinoa," Squall said.  
"It sure has," Rinoa replied. "Do you want to dance?"  
"You sure you want to dance with a headmaster? Especially a rookie?" Squall asked.  
Rinoa smiled.  
The two went out onto the dance floor.  
Zone, Watts, and Squall's older half-sister Ellone were there too. Ellone came over to Zell and they went out onto the dance floor.  
Seifer looked over to Nida and gave him a smirk. The two walked out of the room headed toward the training center but two other SeeD stopped them.  
One was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes and the other had long blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
"I'm Jennifer and this is Jessica," the brown haired girl said to Seifer and Nida. "We both transferred here from Trabia Garden."  
"Would you like to dance?" Jessica asked.  
Seifer walked up to Jennifer and she put her arm around his, and Nida and Jessica did the same. The four walked back into the ceremony ready to start a new quest.  
  
Later on that night...  
A young girl about 20 walked into the ballroom. She met with one of the Garden Staff. She asked to see the headmaster.  
"Can I have your name please?" the staff member asked.  
"Yes," She replied. "Tell him my name is Adel"...  
  



	2. The WEAPONS

CHAPTER 2 THE WEAPONS  
  
Squall rode the elevator down to the first floor. He met with Adel and they talked for a while.  
"Adel, I know who you are," Squall said.  
Squall drew his gunblade and sliced at Adel. Adel was fast. She transformed herself back to her sorceress form and blocked all Squalls' hits with her magic. From behind her Rinoa sent a disk flying through her back. Adel slumped to the ground blood covering the floor.  
"Thanks Rinoa," Squall said. "Call Dr. Kadowki here. We have to experiment on Adel."  
  
Squall met Rinoa, Dr. Kadowki, the Trabia doctor, who was named Dr. Richards, and Seifer in the infirmary.  
"What's the good news?" Squall asked.  
"Nothing," Dr. Richards replied.  
Dr. Richards slowly cut open the upper abdomen of Adel. There was the usual. Organs, blood, veins, but there was something else, a gold key. Dr. Richards held it up and handed it to Squall.  
"Strange," Dr. Richards said. "Squall, why don't you, Rinoa, and Seifer step outside and think up a plan.  
They did just that. They went outside and examined the key.  
"Let's think," Seifer said. "Adel is from the time compressed world right?"  
"She is per say," Rinoa said.  
"Well if she is we need to summon Laguna," Seifer said.  
"What's he talking about Squall?" Rinoa asked turning to Squall.  
"I need to get Zell here then," Squall replied. "He has Laguna."  
Squall ran inside and walked into the ballroom. He stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone was lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious. Squall could smell something. He suddenly covered his mouth and ran out of the ballroom. He ran down to the infirmary. Dr. Kadowki and Dr. Richards were dead. Squall could tell Adel was too. He saw green fumes puffing from Adel.  
"Poison," Squall said to himself.  
He quickly ran outside to find Seifer and Rinoa kissing. Squall stared at them wide eyed. Rinoa and Seifer stopped and looked out to the moonlight.   
Squall, full of anger ran back inside Balamb garden. Sacrificing himself he dragged Zell outside. If Zell died the GF Laguna inside of him would die too. Squall got out of the room but passed out and fell onto the ground…  
  
Four giant creatures walked their way across the continent where Balamb Garden was located. They were called WEAPONS. When Laguna opened the portal he also freed the WEAPONS from Cloud's world.  
There was Ruby WEAPON, Emerald WEAPON, Diamond WEAPON, and Ultimate WEAPON. They charged across the continent destroying Galbadia and other cities in the area.  
Since The Apocalypse destroyed the Galbadia Army and SeeD was almost completely destroyed there was only one more resistance. The Esthar soldiers were the only ones left…  
  



	3. Come back Cloud

CHAPTER 3 COME BACK CLOUD  
  
  
Seifer and Rinoa ran inside of Balamb Garden. They saw the empty halls and the music stopped playing in the ballroom. The Ran to the ballroom and saw Squall and Zell lying on the floor.   
Seifer and Rinoa smelled the poison in the air too. They held their breath and dragged Squall and Zell inside.  
"I'm going back in," Seifer told Rinoa.  
"Are you crazy Seifer?" Rinoa asked.  
"Nida, Jessica, and Jennifer are still in there," Seifer replied.  
Seifer ran inside of Balamb and he ran to the ballroom. He saw Nida and Jessica lying in one corner of Balamb and he saw Jennifer lying in another. He wouldn't make it. They were too far apart. Seifer had to try though. He ran to Nida and Jessica, he grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them out of the ballroom and out onto the front steps where Rinoa, Zell, and Squall were.  
Seifer was very lightheaded at his point, but he ran back inside. He took the first turn into the ballroom. He ran across the room and picked up Jennifer and held her in his arms. He ran back out of the ballroom.  
He made it out of Balamb okay. But when he made it out he saw the four giant monsters swimming through the water heading to Balamb.  
He glanced at Rinoa. Squall gave a cough and tried to stand up. He saw the four monsters coming also. Squall got on his feet and he grabbed his gunblade. He shot a look at Seifer. Seifer knew what he meant.  
"We're trapped," Squall said.  
"We need to survive," Rinoa said.  
"If we're fast we can get back into Balamb and take the elevator to the second floor. Then we go to the patio we can jump off and hide behind Balamb near the mountains. We can head to Balamb City after that," Squall told them. "We need to wake Nida and Zell up first. We can't carry both of them and the two girls."  
The WEAPONS were on the shoreline now and Rinoa, Seifer, and Squall were busy waking up Zell and Nida.  
Zell opened his eyes but he could not stand up. Diamond WEAPON was 10 feet away from Balamb Garden now. The students looked up at it and they knew they were too late. Lucky for them Diamond WEAPON passed clear over them but its stepped on top of Balamb Garden. Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer dragged Nida, Jessica, Jennifer, and Zell over to the side.  
Emerald WEAPON was closer this time. Emerald WEAPON stepped right on the entrance barely missing Nida's legs. Ruby WEAPON and Ultimate WEAPON went toward Balamb City instead of Balamb garden.  
Out in the distance they could hear Esthar coming toward Balamb Island. Squall looked up and he saw the sips and planes. Motorcycles raced through the fields surrounding the island. The airships fired missiles and rockets at the WEAPONS but it barely affected them at all.  
Zell was now blinking and breathing. Squall looked at Zell.  
"You have to try to summon Laguna," Squall told him.  
Zell shut his eyes and he focused on Laguna and Cloud. The portal opened up above their heads. Cloud came and jumped down from the portal. He landed in front of Seifer.  
"Get those things out of here," Seifer told Cloud.  
Cloud turned and saw the WEAPONS. Cloud had defeated the WEAPONS once with his friends.  
"I could use Vincent and Tifa right now," Cloud said under his breath. "Give me time. I will get my friends and we will destroy these WEAPONS."  
With that Cloud jumped back into the portal and the portal disappeared.  



	4. The Dream

CHAPTER 4 THE DREAM  
  
Exhausted, Squall, Seifer, and the others fell asleep at the front gates.  
Squall saw Ellone. Blood, Laguna, nothing else. Squall saw the WEAPONS. Cloud was fighting them. Cloud was killed, but brought back to life. Holy, what was Holy? Cloud kept saying it. "Get the Ancient." What's an ancient Squall wondered.  
Ellone! Squall realized Ellone was still in Balamb Garden. So wasn't Zone and Watts. He saw them all dead. He saw Quistis looking at him. Squall held his hand out to her but Quistis faded away like a rock that was just tossed into calm water. He then saw Sephiroth appear there.   
The glistening Green Eyes. The 6-foot Musame. It was too much. Esthar was losing to the WEAPONS; Squall could see all the lives taken. But then he saw a beautiful young girl. She had green eyes and brown hair braided into one big braid. She was holding a flower basket. She was praying.  
Squall saw a huge meteor above the planet. The planets were aligned and he saw Sephiroth come from a ceiling to a big temple mad completely of marble and rock. Sephiroth drove his sword through the stomach of the brown-haired girl.  
Is this a revelation? Squall wondered.  
Squall was suddenly put in the time-compressed world. The world around him was black. Squall ran in circles but he never really moved. He could see Rinoa and his other friends, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis. Squall wanted to wake up, he had to get Ellone.   
Squall saw Zell using a punching bag. He thought about Zell's mother. Mrs. Dincht lived in Balamb. Balamb was probably shredded to pieces by WEAPON by now.  
Cloud fell through the portal, Cloud became Squall, and Squall felt a piercing pain in his side after that.  
Squall woke with a start. Holy, he thought. What was it? The WEAPONS were starting to be tamed. Esthar was starting to win. Squall saw his friends still sleeping. Squall ran into Balamb Garden, he had to find Ellone. He ran into the ballroom. The ceiling was lying on the ground. Emerald WEAPON had put its foot through the roof.  
Where was Ellone? Under the plaster maybe, no, Squall thought. She can't be. The poison was gone now since the poison had circulated and went out into the environment.   
Squall searched the room, no Ellone. HOLY. The word kept on popping into his mind. Ellone was gone.   
"What are you doing?" Zell said standing behind Squall.  
"Ellone," Squall started. "She's not here."  
They both looked in the room but neither of them found her. They both looked at the hole in the ceiling. There was something there but Squall hadn't noticed it before but it was there. A giant meteor. HOLY. What was happening?   
Sephiroth was nothing but a reflection in the air. They could see Sephiroth but he wasn't really there. Then, the girl with the braid in her hair. Her and Sephiroth. What was happening?  
The portal opened in the sky. Cloud, a man with a red cape and all dressed in black, and a tiger looking animal jumped out of the portal.  
"What is going on Cloud?" Zell asked him.  
"The time compressed world, it's kicking in to what my world was," Cloud told him. "This is Vincent," Cloud said pointing to the man in black. "And this is Red XIII," cloud said pointing to the tiger looking thing.  
"Hello," Red XIII said.  
Squall was taken back. The animal could talk?  
"What's with the meteor?" Squall asked.  
"Only the ancients can stop it," Cloud replied.  
  



	5. Holy

CHAPTER 5 HOLY  
  
  
"Come on you guys," Cloud told Vincent and Red XIII.  
The three of them ran to Ultimate WEAPON. Ultimate WEAPON was already weak from Esthar. Cloud with his giant sword leaped onto Ultimate WEAPON and started hacking at the creature. Vincent pulled out a shotgun and started firing at Ultimate WEAPON.  
"Just like Irvine," Squall said to himself.  
Red XIII jumped on top of Ultimate WEAPON also. Red XIII bit and clawed at the creature.  
Squall turned around. He could hear the meteor coming since it was so close.  
Soon, Ultimate WEAPON was taken down.  
"Squall summon Laguna and go into the portal!" Cloud yelled. 'Find the brown-haired girl with her hair in a braid. We'll take care of the other three WEAPONS. We've beaten them before!"  
Zell concentrated on Laguna, the portal appeared. Squall jumped into it and he was in the black world that he pictured in his dream. He saw Sephiroth. Then he saw the brown-haired girl. Something flashed in his mind. Sephiroth driving his sword through the girl.  
"Come with me!" Squall yelled to the girl. The girl got up and Sephiroth chased after her. The three got out of the portal.  
"Aeris!" Cloud yelled to the girl. "Squall kill Sephiroth! Aeris, pray for holy!"  
Zell and Seifer ran over to Sephiroth with Squall. Sephiroth slashed Seifer across the face with his Musame. While his back was turned Squall hit Sephiroth in the back with his gunblade. Zell focused on Eden.  
The ground rose and Sephiroth flew up in the air.  
"Eden can't hit him!" Seifer yelled.  
Suddenly Diamond WEAPON shot a fiery blast at Sephiroth from behind him and Sephiroth fell to the ground.  
"Noooooooo!" Yelled Sephiroth.  
Eden came crashing down on Sephiroth. Squall glanced at Aeris. A green mist started to float around her. Adel's poison. Squall thought.  
Squall ran to Aeris but the green mist floated up to Meteor.  
"What's happening Cloud!" Squall yelled.  
"Holy is happening," Cloud yelled back hacking at Ruby WEAPON.  
So this is HOLY Squall though. Holy floated up to Meteor and when it touched it, the Meteor evaporated. Squall was amazed.  
A loud high-pitched noise blasted through Squall's head. Squall fell to his knees and covered his ears. His heart stopped beating and Squall slumped to the ground. Ultemecia rose out of the sea.   
"My magic is too powerful for you," she said laughing.  
Suddenly Eden rose out of the ground.  
"Zell stop!" Seifer yelled.  
Zell turned and faced him "It's not me," Zell replied. From beneath Eden rose Ellone. Ellone stood up and Eden went to being the ground. Red rays shot from Ellone's hands. It hit Ultemecia. Ultemecia staggered in the air. Ultemecia shattered into a million pieces.  
The portal opened again and Cloud, Aeris, Vincent, and Red XIII were pulled into it. The last remaining WEAPON was Diamond WEAPON. The WEAPON was sucked into the portal too.  
  



	6. Bahamut

CHAPTER 6 BAHAMUT  
  
  
Zell ran back to the front gates. The Esthar soldiers turned and headed back to their country. It was over.  
"Zell!" Seifer yelled.  
Zell summoned Bahamut to watch their backs as they talked.  
"I can't believe Squall is dead," Seifer told Zell.  
"Everything is wrecked. There are only six people left alive from Garden, and all the people of Balamb City are dead. That means… my mother. Garden is dead." Zell said.  
Nida, Jennifer, Jessica, and Rinoa got up.  
"What happened?" Nida asked.  
"Nothing," Seifer replied. "We won."  
Bahamut turned his head and looked at Zell. They are weak, Bahamut thought. Bahamut turned and scooped Jessica up with his mouth. With one crunch and one gulp Jessica was gone.  
"Bahamut!" Zell yelled.  
Bahamut turned and flew away.  
"We need Cloud again," Zell said.   
He concentrated on Laguna but nothing happened. Laguna suddenly appeared.  
"Seifer," Laguna said under his breath.  
"Laguna Stop!!" Squall yelled.  
Laguna stopped where he was.  
"We need to make peace," Squall said. "Seifer may of killed Raine but we might be able to bring her back to life as we did you. Ultemecia wasn't Raine. Raine was a regular person and Ultemecia possessed her. We need to split up into parties to catch Bahamut. We'll make two parties. I will be leader of one of them and Zell will be the leader of the other. Laguna and Nida you will come with me, Seifer and Jennifer go with Zell."  
"Why can't I lead a party?" Laguna asked.  
"Because it's Zell's GF and in the end he'll be the one fighting it."  
Zell's face went pale. "Aren't you guys going to help me?"  
"Only if Seifer and Jennifer here want to help you. We're going to find a way to resurrect Raine," Squall told him.  
"If we're lucky the boat that took me and Jessica here will still be at the port of Balamb," Jennifer said.  
Laguna started to turn white. He disappeared and Cloud appeared in his place.  
"The portal is all wrong," Cloud said.  
"Cloud, can you help me defeat Bahamut?" Zell asked.  
"Absolutely," Cloud replied.  
"Could you revive Laguna's deceased wife too?" Seifer asked. "I need to do it for him."  
"Could you also make a new GF?" Squall added. "One of Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine?"  
"I can do all that for you. I am so powerful, that I will grant every wish for you in my power." Cloud told them.  
"Like a magic genie?" Jennifer asked.  
"Almost," Cloud replied. "Oh you lost this."  
The portal opened in the sky and the Ragnarok came flying out of it.  
"Thank you so much Cloud," Squall said.  
Cloud and Squall shook hands.  
"All your materia is in the ship," Cloud told them.  
Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Zell, Rinoa, and Jennifer all climbed aboard the Ragnarok.  
Off in the distance they saw Bahamut.  
"Zell," Squall said from the cockpit. "He's at 3 o'clock you got him?"  
Zell sat at the laser post.  
"I got him," Zell replied over the intercom.  
"Seifer how are the engines looking, they all set for hyper boost?" Squall asked over the intercom.  
"Rinoa and Jennifer are checkin' them right now. They seem to be all right I looked myself." Seifer replied.  
"Let's go," Squall said pulled the shift back. He looked at Cloud next to him.  
The Ragnarok flew off the ground and hovered in the air for a while boosting up it's engines. The Ragnarok took off; it's chased after Bahamut. He saw it coming though. Bahamut reared around and swung its tail around. He barely hit the Ragnarok. At that time though Zell fired the laser at him. It burned of the skin on the edge of his tail. Bahamut's eyes turned red. He blew a puff of fire at the Ragnarok. Squall and Cloud spun the Ragnarok around. The fire hit the engines.  
"Seifer get out of there!" Squall yelled over the intercom.  
It was too late though. Seifer, Rinoa, and Jennifer jumped out of the engine vents into the ocean below. Zell fired at Bahamut while it was recharging his fire. Zell nailed Bahamut in the back.  
"Oh yeah!" Zell yelled making a spin in his chair.  
"Where's Nida?" Squall said looking at Cloud.  
Suddenly down below, Nida came racing across the water on the motorboat Jennifer told them about. He swerved in the water and pulled Seifer, Rinoa, and Jennifer up.  
Squall blew out a sigh of relief. Bahamut, still injured flew around in the air. He spit the fire again but this time Cloud had put his arm out of the window. His hand glowed with white and the fire turned to ice and dropped into the ocean. Bahamut landed on Balamb Island and fell to its knees. Zell and Cloud jumped out of the Ragnarok and tumbled onto the grass. Cloud ran up to Bahamut and Sliced Bahamut in the back where Zell shot him. Zell too ran to Bahamut and focused on the old Bahamut.  
"Cloud! Materia ball!" Zell shouted.  
Cloud tossed him a materia ball and Zell restrained Bahamut by the empty materia. Bahamut faded and dissolved into the materia ball. Zell turned and hauled the ball off into the ocean.  
"Thanks," Zell told Cloud.  
"You have lost a lot Zell. Your mother, town, friends, but here is somethin to be happy about." Cloud said.  
Out of the ground rose Ellone. Zell's eyes lit up. She ran to him and leaped into his strong arms.   
"Laguna is gone," Cloud told him. "Tell Seifer that Laguna has found her. She is in the portal with him." Cloud jumped up into the air and was gone.  
The Ragnarok landed and Squall jumped out. He gave Ellone a hug and shook Zell's hand. Nida came to the shore and he got off with Rinoa, Seifer, and Jennifer.  
"Let's all have the night with the ones we love," Seifer said.  
  



	7. All is well

CHAPTER 7 ALL IS WELL  
  
1 hour later…  
  
Seifer and Zell sat on the edge of the water looking at the fireworks. They went to Fisherman's Horizon just like Seifer had said. Jennifer was next to Seifer and Ellone had her head on Zell's shoulder. Seifer and Zell had become best friends. They had also been with the ones they loved.  
  
Nida walked into the pub in Galbadia and walked into the lounge. A beautiful girl was playing the piano and Nida took a spot at the corner table. The waitress came over.  
"Hello Kiros," she said.  
"I'm not Kiros," Nida told her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry it's just so dark in here. This is where are most popular customer Laguna and his friends sit every time." The waitress apologized. "Well, what'll it be?"  
"One good night on vacation," Nida replied as he slouched back in Laguna's spot watching the girl Laguna one loved play the piano. Her name was Julia, and Nida had never seen a sweeter looking girl.  
After she finished playing, Nida asked her out on a date. Something Laguna could never overcome. She said yes.  
  
Squall and Rinoa sat in Deling city watching the parade for victory over the WEAPONS. They sat up on the balcony of Rinoa's mansion. She had made peace with her father and Squall had proposed to her. Rinoa eagerly said yes and they enjoyed the best night of their lives.  
  



	8. The ghost

CHAPTER 8 THE GHOST  
  
Cloud sat above Squall's world, looking over all the peace he had made. He watched Nida have a good time, the fireworks at fisherman's horizon, and Squall propose to Rinoa. Aeris next to him, his arm around her, she looked into his green eyes and the two had their first kiss…  
  
  
END  
  



End file.
